Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. This invention is directed to a safety candle, and in particular to a candle incorporating a mobile, wick system, having a permanent wick mounted in a shallow container.
2. Historically, the use of candles for many purposes extends back into the mists of antiquity. Wax and tallow candles have been widely used as sources of light and heat, as well as for decorative purposes and in churches as votive symbols, and in modern times for purposes of generating scents, as table decoration in homes and restaurants, and as a de-odoriser.
The candle forms the historical basis for measuring light intensity, by way of xe2x80x9ccandlepowerxe2x80x9d ratings.
The candles of the prior art incorporate a central wick that extends the full length of the candle, extending from the top end thereof, and which, in the traditional manner of candle making serves as the basis for candle dipping, wherein the wick is repeatedly dipped in wax, to build up a desired thickness of candle, centered on the wick.
One drawback of prior art candles is the manner in which hot wax from the burning candle may overflow down the sides of the candle to cause a mess, with a propensity for initiating or spreading a fire when the candle burns down. The propensity to drip is fostered, in the case of many candles, by the provision of an upwardly tapered end, terminating at the projecting wick.
In use, when lighted the continuous wick of a candle serves as the base for the candle flame, and as the wax burns or drips away, the exposed outer end of the wick itself chars and combusts and ultimately tends to fall away.
Owing to the danger presented by an open candle flame, it is customary to use some form of candle-holder, to minimize the danger of initiating a conflagration, particularly when the candle nears the end of its xe2x80x9clifexe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides a candle having a mobile wick system assembly incorporating a permanent wick of limited height and a wick suspension including a thermal barrier, wherein the body of the candle is wickless, being surmounted by the wick assembly.
The top of a plain or wickless candle is hollowed out to accommodate a wick assembly in accordance with the present invention in seated relation therein.
In use, upon igniting the wick a limited transfer of heat takes place downwardly, by way of the wick and the thermal barrier, both of which conduct heat from the burning candle downwardly, thus forming a stable pool of melted wax of limited dimension, located primarily below the barrier, which the wick draws upon to maintain itself alight.
As the burning of the candle progresses over time, the wick assembly moves downwardly in stable fashion, forming a substantially constant reservoir of melted wax in the vicinity of the wick, while maintaining the outer wall portion of the candle in a firm condition.
The wick assembly consists of the wick, per se, together with its suspension means.
One embodiment of the wick suspension means consists of a metallic, perforated dish consisting of an inverted truncated cone, a central aperture of which accommodates the wick, and having one or more perforations in the conical surface of the dish to facilitate stable downward passage of the wick assembly, relative to the body of the candle, as the candle bums.
The dish usually has a diameter greater than the diameter of the candle body with which it is used. The wick assembly is of balanced construction, to maintain a level posture as the wax softens, to permit progressive downward passage of the wick as the candle burns
The wick per se is preferably of limited length, usually in the order of about two centimeters, being a substantially rigid permeable structure incorporating one or more metallic elements for purposes of integrating the wick structure, and for conducting heat downwardly away from the candle flame, while facilitating the upward xe2x80x9cwickingxe2x80x9d of molten wax to the flame zone.
In the case of cup-candles, as disclosed below, one or more cotton extension wicks may depend from the short, upper flame-supporting wick, the extensions serving to wick-up wax to the upper flame-supporting wick portion, while remaining isolated from the candle flame combustion zone. In a preferred hand-made wick embodiment the wick consists of a carbonized bundled mixture of fibres, with a metal binding, including fine wire.
In one embodiment, for a long-life candle of about two inches diameter the wick fibre bundle has a final diameter of about six millimeters (i.e. about xc2xc inch).
One formulation for hand-made wicks consists of a mixture of cotton, nylon and polyester threads, bound together with a fine wire, such as a strand of fine copper wire similar to that from a flexible electric cord, or with a fine string. A central core of wire may serve as a .spine.
The wick support means preferably includes an intermediate yoke, bridging between the dish and the wick, to support the lower end of the wick in extending relation below the bottom of the dish, such that in use, when the candle is alight, the wick projects downwardly into a pool of molten wax located substantially on the main axis of the candle. Particulars of manufacture follow below.
A yoke characteristically has a number of outwardly extending supporting arm portions that secure it to the adjacent, surrounding dish, while serving to regulate the rate of heat transfer from the wick to the dish, and thence to the underlying candle body.
The portion of the wick above the yoke carries the flame, without itself being consumed, while the portion beneath the yoke and dish is submerged in or connected in wicking relation with the pool of melted wax, and is not exposed to the flame, serving to wick-up the molten wax into the upper, combustion zone of the candle flame.
The provision of metal elements in the structure of the wick provides structural stiffness, together with heat transfer capability, to transfer heat from the candle flame to the underlying wax pool. Manufacture of different embodiments of the wick is detailed below.
Candles in accordance with the invention burn economically and in very stable fashion.
In situations where assemblies of candles are used, the consistency of their burning rates enables such candles to burn in relative symmetry, at substantially equal rates.
The use of a superimposed wick permits the production of extremely low cost wickless candle bodies, which may be cast in molds or extruded. Candles having an unusually long burning life may be readily made.
The adoption of a wickless candle body facilitates an almost unlimited variety of candle shapes, generally based upon a central cylindrical body with a cross-section approximating the plan view of the wick dish. It will be understood that the wick dish and cylindrical candle body may have a plan shape other than circular.
One form of candle body dispenses with the need for a candle holder, a base portion of the candle being significantly larger transversely than the upper, combusting portion of the candle.
The enlarged base portion provides stability to the candle, and is not consumed when the candle burns right to the bottom, with the candle dish having consumed the central portion of the base, while leaving a protective anulus of wax surrounding the wick assembly tray.
The wick support dish can be economically manufactured from the top and bottom portions of recycled pop, beer and miscellaneous other pop cans, preferably of aluminum or other light alloy.
The residual wall of the can may be used in the manufacture of a yoke portion for the wick suspension, also for decorative overlays, such as animal symbols through which the candle flame emerges, as well as superficial decoration portions suspended from the wick dish, or commercial promotional xe2x80x9cbannersxe2x80x9d, which may include the original labelling of the can product.
An optional decorative overlay may be removably mounted upon the yoke portion of the wick mounting. The overlay, which may have the wick passing upwardly therethrough, may be in the form of a flower, an animal or other desired symbol or decoration.
The selection of wicks of different lengths affects the burning characteristics of the candle, both in the form of the flame and in the depth of the pool of molten wax formed beneath the wick dish.
One embodiment of the present invention, referred to as the wick-cup, involves the use of a container such as a glass, stein, tankard or cup as the candle holder.
A quantity of liquid, such as water or beer may fill a lower portion of the container/stand, within which molten wax from the candle may be deposited, to solidify into various entertaining and intriguing shapes.
The incorporation of the subject candle with a drinking glass, tankard or stein bearing the trademark of a particular company provides a noteworthy promotional item for that company. The wick assembly of a cup-candle is supported by the cup, glass or tankard, usually resting upon the rim of the container.
In such an arrangement, the loss of wax due to burning of the lighted candle can be readily replenished by removing the wick assembly and depositing wax particles, shavings etc into the crater of the candle. This operation can be readily effected without extinguishing the candle. The external appearance of the lighted wick-cup candle does not change, as the wick assembly with its supporting dish sits upon the rim of the container.
The flame (burning) life for a wick-cup candle with a 3.5 inch cup of wax particles, shavings etc is about two hours, such that replenishment with wax particles and shavings is required, to maintain it alight.
The replenishment of consumed wax can also be readily effected by depositing an anulus of wax upon the upper surface of the dish, where it melts down into the underlying wax pool located beneath the wick tray. Downward passage of the wax from the anulus, as it melts from the radiated heat of the candle is facilitated by the apertures associated with both the yoke and with the tray per se.
The lower structure of the wick is preferably modified by the addition of trailing cotton wicks, to promote the transfer of melted wax to the burning zone, as the level of the melted pool of wax recedes downwardly, away from the stationary dish of the wick assembly. These wick extensions are not in the zone of the flame, and are not consumed, as would be the case in the prior art.
A bowl-candle embodiment, which may utilize a glass bowl, usually requires extension wick strings, in order to reach the pool of wax formed within the wax content of the bowl. A perforated metal skirt that encircles the wick assembly facilitates the insertion of the wick assembly into the wax content of the bowl, and serves to protect the individual limp wick extension portions.
The wax in the bowl is hollowed out to permit the insertion of the skirted wick assembly. The wax may comprise layers of decorative colours, particles, shavings, or cast layers.
The perforated metal skirt, usually of aluminum, helps transfer heat downwardly from the candle flame zone to the unmelted wax, and the perforations permit the passage of melted wax into the molten wax pool, from which the string wick extensions wick-up wax to the wick flame zone.
A further refinement is the addition of a removable damper plate, by which the flame can be controlled, to limit the candle burning rate.
Another embodiment may be mounted within a china or earthenware vessel of beaker-like form, and having a removable lid, through which a wick assembly protrudes. The wick assembly may include wick extension portions and a protective skirt, as with the bowl-candle.
The subject candles are well suited for use in restaurants to take up odors, and as decoration.
The stability and consistency of the size of the candle flame, with a substantially unvarying rate of combustion afforded by the subject wick leads to the possibility of giant candles having an array of a multiplicity of such wicks arranged on its surface, for simultaneous burning. The array of wicks may be formed into various designs on top of the candle.
Owing to the use of a permanent wick, the lighting of such candles requires more time than that required to light prior art candles, due to the greater mass of wick being ignited. However, the subject candles are more stable than prior art candles, being less vulnerable to accidental extinction from drafts.
It will be understood that the subject permanent wick has a long life, and can be used with a succession of candles.
The bowl-candle and beaker-candle may replace oil lamps, being much less hazardous, if dropped.
In the case of the bowl-lamp, the adoption of a threaded neck to the bowl permits a wick in accordance with the invention to be adjustably mounted therein, such that the location of the wick, with reference to the level of wax within the bowl may be selectively varied. This threaded embodiment then enables ready determination of the approximate burn time for the candle, by selective adjustment of the elevation of the wick by rotation of the wick holder on its threads.